I'm a Potter?
by Sisca8 Bailey
Summary: After a tragic car accident, Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and Tucker all die. Danny is left alone while Dani is exploring the world and Sam is out of town. He gets a mysterious letter from his birth mother, telling him that he is a wizard, and that he can choose to live with her and his birth father. Rated K, may go up.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

_My dearest Daniel,_

_If you are reading this, then the people that have been your parents since you were a few hours old have died. I do not know if you have been told that you are adopted, but I thought that, in the case of a tragedy, it is always best to know. I left you on your parents doorstep when you were only a few hours old. It would seem ironic to me, as your birth father was left the same way on his Aunt and Uncles step when he was just a year old. His parents had been murdered, and the man-if you can call him that-that killed them is still after your father. He is only seventeen._

_I was sixteen when I fell pregnant with you, and with your father gone off with my brother and their friend, I didn't know what to do. I come from a very large family, (six older brothers!) and I knew that they would help out, but I also knew that the man, Voldemort, who murdered your grandparents would do anything to get to your father, even killing me and you._

_Daniel, I must tell you two things. One, you now have a choice; you can go and live with whomever your adoptive parents have deemed fit to be your guardian, or you can find either your father or I (hopefully both!) and come to live with us. To find your father, contact either Mrs. Figg in Little Whinging, Surrey, England or Dudley Dursley who you can get to through his parents at Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey, England. Ask them for the whereabouts of Harry James Potter._

_The second thing that I must tell you is that I, your father, your grandparents, and aunts and uncles (on my side, at least) are all wizards, and you are, too. I sent you to Amity Park because the magic signature from all of the 'ghosts' would make __**your**__ magical signature spotty, making it so Voldemort could not find you._

_I believe in you, Daniel, just as I do in your father. I love you so much, much more than my own life._

_Your mother,_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

Danny Fenton stared at the letter that the social worker handed him in disbelief. Sure, he knew that he was adopted, but he had no idea that he was a freaking wizard!

Only a few hours ago, Danny, his parents, his sister Jazz, and his friend Tucker (Sam was visiting family in Florida), were in a tragic car crash. Danny was the sole survivor of the accident.

Danny knew that if he went with Vlad,** He** would happen. And he would not, _could not_, let that happen.

There was a knock on the door, and the older Halfa entered the room. He sent Danny a comforting smile, even though it looked more like a sneer.

"Hello, Daniel," he said, "the doctor said that I could take you home, now."

Danny glared at him. "Do you _really _think that I'm going to willingly come with you, Froot Loop?" he said. "I'm going to find my parents."

"Daniel," Vlad said as gently as he could, though Danny could tell he was annoyed, "You're parents are dead."

"I _know_ that, Vlad. But did it ever occur to you that I'm ADOPTED!" Danny yelled at him.

Vlad stared at him. "What?"

Danny shot him a nasty look. "I'm adopted. I was left on my parents door step when I wasn't even a day old." He held up his mother's letter. "My birth mom left me this. She said that if I ever needed to, I could find and live with them."

"But you don't even-"

"Know where they are? They left me a way. I'm going to find them, and you can't stop me."


	2. Chapter 2: Dudley Dursley

**(A/N) Wow, guys, thanks for all of the reviews! To **thoothless20**, you know, that's an awesome idea, thanks! And a big hug to all who reviewed, favorited, or followed :). Dudley and the Danny's (Danny and Dani) might meet in this chapter... btw, I have a Percy Jackson-Spider Man Xover that you guys should check out. It's called the Phantom Spider.**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine.**

* * *

Nearly a month had passed since the 'accident', and Danny had been deemed fit to leave, and Danny was now flying invisibly through England, near Surrey, in the form of his ghostly alter-ego, Danny Phantom, when he crashed into something. Well, more like some_one_.

He let himself become visible, and so did the other person. "Danielle!" he exclaimed, hugging the equally ghostly girl as they floated in midair.

"Hey, Danny," his female clone said cheerfully, "What are you doing in England?"

"Looking for my parents," he replied, then added at Dani's confused look, "The Fentons died in a car crash, Tucker, too, and I'm adopted, so… Also, I'm a wizard."

Dani blinked in surprise. "Okay…" she said slowly. "Would you, I mean, can I-"

"Come with me?" Danny interrupted with a smile. "Sure, but we're going to have to explain who you are."

"So, how are we going to find your-"

"Our."

"-Fine, _our_, wizard parents?"

"In the letter that my, I mean, our birth mother gave me, she said to ask either Mrs. Figg, or a Dudley Dursley."

"Let's try Mrs. Figg first." Danielle suggested.

"Okay," Danny agreed with a shrug. They landed and transformed.

* * *

They found her home after asking around the neighborhood for a little while. When they knocked on the door, a young woman opened it.

"Excuse me, is Mrs. Figg home?" Dani asked.

"No, she died last year," the woman said, "I'm her granddaughter."

"Oh," Danny said, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know a Harry Potter, would you?"

The woman shook her head, "I'm sorry, no." She said, and shut the door.

"Where to now, Danny, old chap?" Danielle said in a fake British accent.

Danny pulled the letter out of his pants pocket. "Number 4, Privet Drive," he replied.

"Let's go," Dani said cheerfully.

They arrived at the location, and Danny knocked on the door.

A thin, blonde haired woman with a horse-like face answered. "What do you want?" She snapped at them.

"Uh," Dani began, but Danny interrupted her.

"We were looking for Dudley Dursley," he said, "Is he home?"

The blonde woman nodded, and motioned for them to enter the house. She kept glancing at Danny with a curious look on her face.

"What are your names so that I may let Dudley know that you're here?" She asked them.

"Danny and Danielle…Potter." Danny replied.

Her face paled. A very large, walrus of a man with a mustache waddled into the room. "What's going on, Petunia?" He asked the woman. Catching sight of the two Halfas, he added, "And who are you?" in a rather nasty tone of voice.

"I'm Danny, and this is Danielle." Danny told him.

"They say their surname is Potter, Vernon." Petunia half-whispered.

Vernon's face turned a blotchy shade of purple. "Are you related to that, that _boy_?" He hissed.

Dani rolled her eyes. "Look, dude, we just needed to talk to Dudley."

Another man, not overweight, but looking as if he had lost a lot of it, walked down the stairs and into the room.

"Who's this?" He asked. "Mum? Who are they?"

"Danielle and Danny Potter." Dani said this time.

The man's -Danny assumed that this was Dudley- eyes widened. "Are you related to Harry?" he asked.

Danny glanced at his mother's letter once more. "Yeah." He looked up. "Our mom gave me up for adoption, because she was only sixteen when she had me, and Danielle, well…"

"Danny, don't tell _them_." Dani moaned, knowing that he was going to do it anyway.

"She's actually my clone. We don't really know why she's only thirteen, or why she's a girl, so don't ask."

"You look just like him," Dudley mused, "Except his eyes are green, and he has glasses –and that scar."

"So…" Dani began awkwardly. "Could you maybe contact him for us?" She asked.

"Well," Dudley said, "I actually happen to know where he lives, would you like me to take you there?"

The two ghostly children nodded. "That would be great, thanks." They said in tandem.

"You're actually going to help the freaks?" Vernon exclaimed.

"Dad, they're family," Dudley said calmly.

Petunia huffed and left the room, and Vernon continued to glare at the Halfas. "Well, they're no family of mine," he growled, and he left as well.

"So, what's the deal with them?" Dani asked as they got into the car.

Dudley sighed. "Your Dad is my Mum's nephew, and when his parents were murdered-"

"Murdered!" Dani cried, "Danny, you never told me that!"

"Oh, um, I forgot." Danny said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"-He was left on our doorstep when he was a year old, and my parents hated him for having magic. I did, too, until he saved my life when we were fifteen. We made up when he left. That was about a week or so before he turned seventeen."

They arrived in a dismal looking square of houses. "This is it," Dudley announced, "Number 12, Grimwald Place!"

* * *

**(A/N) so, how's that for a longer chapter? I was going to have the Danny's explain about their ghost powers to Dudley, but they barely know him, so it would be weird. Check out some of my other stories, review, favorite, or follow any of them. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Yeah… You Have Another Kid

**(A/N) Thanks for all of the positive reviews, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not British, so I'm not J.K., and I'm not a man, so I'm not Butch Hartman.**

* * *

_*Previously…*_

_"This is it," Dudley announced, "Number 12, Grimwald Place!"_

* * *

The two Halfas looked around the square. 9, 10, 11, 13, 14… It seemed as if whomever had numbered the houses had done a crappy job, because they had completely skipped Number 12.

"Um," Danny said, "Dudley, there's no Number 12."

Dudley gave a chuckle. "That's what I said the first time Harry brought me here. The house is hidden with, what else, magic."

Danielle looked at the house in awe. "I've seen a lot since I left after Danny stabilized me –long story- but I've never seen anything like magic."

The trio got out of the car, and walked up to the small space in between Number's 10 and 11, and a house seemed to swell out of nothingness. The house looked nicer – and bigger- than the surrounding, and had a look of antiquity **(I hope I used that word right.) **about it.

Dudley knocked on the door, and Danny and Dani (with their super-enhanced hearing) could faintly hear a little boy's voice yell, "Mum! Get the door!"

The door opened revealing a comfortable looking interior, and a pretty woman, maybe in her early thirties-late twenties, with red hair opened the door. She looked from Dudley, to Danielle, to Danny. Her eyes widened slightly. "Dudley," she said, "Is it, is this-"

"I'm Daniel," Danny said simply, "but I like to be called Danny."

"Why didn't you or Harry tell me that you had another kid, Ginny?" Dudley said in a semi-joking tone of voice.

"I didn't even tell Harry until after the war was over…" Ginny said. "Danny, Harry's really going to want to finally meet you. So will James, Albus, and Lily."

"I have siblings?" Danny mused quietly.

Ginny nodded. "James is eight, Albus is seven, and Lily is five*."

"Well, I have to go. I need to get to work soon." Dudley said, and the others bore him farewell.

As they walked through the hall, Danny noticed that there were spaces that looked as if something had been removed from the wall. "What used to be there?" he asked his mother.

She looked over her shoulder to where he was pointing. "Oh, the Black family, from whom we inherited the house when your fathers godfather died, used to hang the heads of their house elves there."

"Uh, what's a house elf?" Dani asked uncertainly, but before Ginny could reply, a small, wrinkled creature came into the hallway from the kitchen.

"Mistress Ginevra has guests," the…thing…said, "I'll put more porridge on for them."

"Thank you, Kreacher." Ginny replied kindly. After he left, she said to the two, "That's a house elf. His name is Kreacher. He came with the house, and is almost as ancient. Used to be sort of nasty, but it didn't help that Sirius, that's Harry's godfather, wasn't very nice to him…" she trailed off as they entered the kitchen.

There were four people surrounding the table, where Kreacher was serving breakfast. Three of them, a man and two little boys, all had messy black hair. Danny assumed that these were Harry, James, and Albus. The fourth, a little girl, had long red hair and hazel eyes, like her mother.

"Ginny, darling," Harry said, "Who's this?"

"Harry, remember the night that we went back to the Burrow, after the Battle of Hogwarts, and what I told you?" Ginny said.

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes, you reminded me of the night before Bill and Fleur's wedding, how we, well… You said that you were pregnant while I was hunting Hocruxes, you were pregnant, but you gave him up to be safe…Oh!" he looked at Danny with sudden realization. "You, you're Daniel?" he all but whispered this.

The older of the two boys at the table –James- looked up in interest. "You're my bother?" he asked.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I am, but I like to be called Danny. Only teachers and my arch-nemesis call me Daniel."

Ginny turned to Dani. "Who are you, sweetheart?" she asked kindly.

"I'm Danielle, some people call me Dani with an i, and I'm Danny's…" She trailed off, uncertain of what to say.

"She's my evil clone." Danny said with a shrug.

"Hey! I'm not evil!" Dani exclaimed.

"Really? Because if I remember correctly, you and Vlad tried to use me to make another, more 'perfect' clone of me."

"Fine," Danielle amended, "I'm not evil _anymore_."

"Why would someone clone you, and why would the clone end up being a girl?" Harry asked.

Danny and Dani shared a look.

"Um, we should probably explain some stuff…" Danny said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

**(A/N) I'm sorry that it's a short chapter, but I need to finish some chemistry homework. After I'm done with that, I need to catch up on Once Upon a Time, Grimm, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Modern Family, Legend of Korra, and Studio C. Yeah, a lot. DO you guys watch Studio C? You should, it's awesome. I love Matt he's so funny. Anyway, bye!**

**Updated, Friday, November29, 2013: So I accidently did my math wrong (I'm not great at math) so I changed the ages of James, Albus, and Lily from six, five, and three to eight, seven, and five.**


	4. Chapter 4: Explainations

**(A/N) Thanks so much for all of the positive reviews. I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? It's demeaning! Oh well, I do not own either Danny or Harry's worlds. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Butch Hartman, respectively.**

* * *

Ginny and Harry glanced at one another. "Is it something that the entire family must know?" Ginny asked her long lost son and her newfound daughter.

"Yes." The two confirmed together.

Harry chuckled. "You do realize that you have four aunts, five living uncles, and nine cousins?" He asked.

"Nine?" Danielle said with wonder? "Geeze, I didn't know that we had such a huge family."

"Are we going to Granddad's and Nana's today?" Lily asked excitedly.

"I expect we are," Harry answered. He glanced at Danny and Danielle. "And they'll want to see you again, Danny."

"Again?" Danny asked, confused.

Ginny nodded. "My brothers and I were hiding out with my parents at our Auntie Muriel's when I gave birth to you."

"Why were you hiding, mo- I mean, Ginny?" Dani said.

Ginny smiled. "It's alright, you can call me Mum, if you want. Or Mother."

Dani blushed a little bit. "Alright, mom, then." She said with a smile.

"I think I'll just call you mother and father," Danny said quietly, "It's just, my mom and dad, well…."

"We understand," Harry said gently. He clapped his hands together suddenly. "Alright, kids, go get dressed, we're going to Floo over to the Burrow."

"I'll send a Patronus to Bill and Percy's houses. Harry, could you send one to Ron and George's homes?"

"Sure, but what about Charlie?" Harry asked as he got a pot out of a cupboard.

"I think that he's in Hawaii at the moment, dear. Apparently they have a problem with dragons attacking the tourists."

Danny and Dani listened to their parents talk, not understanding half of what they were talking about. After a little while, the three youngest of the Potter siblings ran down the stairs.

"Ready, ready, ready!" Lily chanted. Her red hair was pulled back with a green headband, and it reminded Danny so much of Jazz. James and Albus were wearing normal jeans and t-shirts.

"Alright, you know what to do," Harry said to them. He took some grey powder from the pot and threw it into the fire. The flames then turned as green as Danny's ecto-blasts.

"What is going on?" Danny mumbled to Danielle. She shook her head.

"Just watch."

James stepped into the flames, and shouted, "The Burrow!"

Albus and Lily followed suit, and Harry motioned for Danny to come forward. He did so, and Harry said, "All you have to do is throw some powder into the fire, step into it, and say the name of the place where you want to go. In this case, just say _The Burrow_, got it?"

Danny nodded and stepped into the flames. "The Burrow!" he shouted, and he was whisked away. As he traveled, he got glances of other rooms that he assumed were other wizarding homes.

He tumbled out onto a worn rug in a crowded living room. As he stood and brushed the ash off of himself, James ran into the room.

"What are you doing?" he cried. "Nana and Granddad want to talk to you?"

"Have you told them about Danielle yet?" Danny asked him.

"Yeah… Well, I said that we were bringing two special guests, but they might be a bit confused. They don't really get Muggle stuff."

Danielle came crashing out of the fireplace at that moment. "I prefer flying." She said, disgruntled.

"Do you have a broom?" James exclaimed.

"No…" the two Halfa's said slowly. "We'll explain it later." Danny assured him.

Ginny came out of the fireplace gracefully, followed closely by Harry.

"Let's go find your grandparents, shall we?" Ginny said, wrapping an arm around Danny. Harry did the same to Danielle, who looked a little shocked, but not unhappy, at the affectionate gesture. Danny knew that she was not used to such treatment, due to living with Vlad as a father figure.

"Alright." Danny said. He just hoped that no one freaked out at the revelation of his and Danielle's powers.

They went out into the back garden, where there were nineteen people, most of who had fiery red hair.

Everybody turned to look at Ginny when she cleared her throat. "You're probably all wondering why you were called here-"

"You should probably hurry, I need to get back to the joke shop soon –I don't trust Fred's portrait to watch the shop. Last time I did that, he let some kid fill my office with frog spawn." A man with red hair, and was missing an ear, said.

Another redhead with horn rimmed spectacles piped up, "Oh, do be quiet, George, If Ginny and Harry need to tell us something that couldn't wait until supper, then just let them."

"Shut up, Percy." Danny and Danielle heard Harry mutter under his breath.

Ginny glared at her brothers, and continued speaking as if nothing had interrupted her. "Do you guys remember how when we were in hiding, and I was-"

"-Knocked up with Harry's kid?" Interjected yet another of her brothers.

"Ron!" The woman standing next to him said, hitting him in the arm.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Well, yes. I left him with a Muggle family to keep him safe from You-Know-Who, but his adoptive parents have died, and he's come to live with us."

Danny smiled sheepishly and waved. "Hi."

A short, plump, and –you guessed it! – red haired woman ran up to Danny and hugged him. "Oh," she cried, (literally) "we thought that we would never see you again, Daniel!"

"Um," Danny said as she let go of him, "Actually, I like to be called Danny. Only my teachers call me Daniel."

"You forgot about Clockwork, Vlad, and anyone who wants to annoy you." Dani added helpfully.

Ron stared at her. "And who the bloody-"

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!"

"Sorry, Hermione. Who are you, then."

Danielle smiled. "Do any of you know what a clone is?" When most of the family nodded, she continued, "Well, because Danny is special, this crazy guy who wanted to kill his dad and marry his mom tried cloning him. The results were a giant monster, a skeleton, a pixie, and a girl. I'm the girl."

"She used to be evil," Danny told them. "But once she overheard Vlad plotting to kill her to make a better clone, she started to agree with me."

"You never did tell us why he tried to clone you, Danny." Ginny reminded him.

Danny and Dani shared a look. "You tell them." Dani said.

"You tell them!" said Danny.

"It was _your_ parents invention that did it!"

"Just tell us," Harry groaned, sensing a full-blown sibling fight about to break out.

Danielle sent Danny a meaningful glare, and he sighed. "Fine. When I was fourteen, my adoptive parents, who are ghost hunters, were building a portal to the ghost zone. My sister, Jazz, and I didn't think that ghosts were real, so we thought that the invention was stupid. When they plugged it in, it didn't work. Later that day, my two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, and me were in their lab. When I was inside of it, I tripped and hit the on button that my dad had put on the inside on accident." He winced. "It turned on, and it, it worked. The pain was, well, I was being electrocuted, it was extremely painful." He saw Hermione whisper an explanation to an older, balding man.

He resumed his explanation. "When I came out-"

"You _survived_!" Ron exclaimed.

Danny chuckled darkly. "No. Well, only half. When I woke up, I looked like this." He closed his eyes and transformed. He heard gasps from the family. Harry, Ginny, and the others were all looking at him with wide eyes.

"Vlad, the guy who wanted to kill my dad, etcetera, he got the same powers from an accident in college that my dad accidentally caused. He was –is- obsessed with having an evil, half ghost son. That's why he tried to clone me."

"Does that mean that Danielle can do what you just did?" Harry asked.

"Most of it." Danielle said with a shrug. "I can go invisible, intangible, and fly, as well as shoot ecto-blasts, like most ghosts, but I can't do the ghostly wail, duplicate myself, and I haven't mastered my ice powers yet."

Ron stared at Danny like he was some sort of alien. To him, he was. "The ghosts at Hogwarts can't do any of that stuff." He said.

"Hmm, the ghosts in this 'Ghost Zone' sort of sound like Peeves the Poltergeist." Hermione said thoughtfully. All of the Hogwarts graduates nodded in agreement.

* * *

After the initial shock of, well, everything, the entire family began asking the Halfa's a multitude of questions. By the end of the day, Danny and Dani were having a hard time keeping their eyes open. Lily had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder.

Molly -who had told the two Halfa's that they were to call her Nana- hugged Danny and Danielle goodbye as they got ready to Floo back home.

When they got home, Harry sent the three younger children to bed.

"Danielle, dear?" Ginny said when Harry sat back down in the kitchen.

Danielle looked at her. "Yeah?"

Ginny took her hand. "We just wanted to let you know that, even though you weren't created the normal way, you are just as much our daughter as Lily is, alright?"

Dani hugged her. "Thanks, mom and dad." she said.

As she crawled into the cot that had been set up in Lily's room, Dani thought that, even though this family was super weird, she was so glad that she and Danny had finally found them.

* * *

**(A/N) Whoo hoo! That was a pretty long chapter, right? Next time, Danny, Dani, and their family will go visit Amity Park to talk to Sam. (And maybe hex Vlad.) R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: You're Harry Potter!

**(A/N) I'm sorry that I've taken such a long break, but I've been so busy with my other stories (Phantom Spider, go check it out) and yeah… I would like to thank ****1eragon33**** for their (her?) multiple reviews.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned either series, they would not have ended. However, I have heard rumors that DP is coming back…**

* * *

"Hey, um, Dad?" Danielle asked Harry one night. Ginny had taken the other kids, along with Teddy Lupin, to go see a Quiditch match, but Danielle had to stay home because of a cold.

"Yes, Dani?" Harry replied.

"Well, it's just that Danny seems lonely." Dani said, biting her lip and rubbing the back of her neck.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Harry asked. "He has your brothers, us, Lily, and the cousins."

"Well, the only one who's Danny's age is Teddy. I think that he misses his friend Sam." She explained.

Harry grinned. "I have a great idea." He said.

"What is it?" Danielle asked excitedly. "Tell me, tell me!"

He shook his head. "Where would the fun be in that? I'm going to wait to tell everyone as soon as you get better."

Danielle grumbled something about, _now I know why people don't like their parents._

* * *

It only took three days for Dani to get well again, and that's when Harry called a 'family meeting.'

"Are we going to Mars?" James asked with excitement.

The other Potter children rolled their eyes. "Of course not, James." Albus said.

Harry laughed. "No, but we are going on a trip of sorts."

"A trip to where?" Ginny asked curiously.

Harry turned to Danny and grinned. "We're going to visit Amity Park."

A wide smile grew on Danny's face. "Thanks, Dad!" he said, giving him a hug.

Harry and Ginny were so shocked that Danny had actually called Harry 'Dad', that they didn't say anything for a second.

* * *

They arrived in Amity Park by Floo powder the next day.

"Can we go to the park first?" Lily asked in her adorable voice. "I want to play."

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks, and Ginny nodded. "Alright." She said. "Danny, would you watch your siblings while your farther and I get some things done?"

"…Uh…" Danny said uncertainly.

"Great!" Ginny said cheerfully. She and Harry apperated away before Danny, Dani, or the other children could say anything.

"Catch me, Danny!" Lily cried, running off in the direction of the park.

"Lily, wait for us!" James and Danielle said, running after her.

Only Danny and Albus were the only ones left. Albus sighed. "We should probably go get her. The last time this happened, some muggles ended up in St. Mungo's." he told Danny.

"Okay…" Danny said, as he and Albus started walking in the direction of Lily, "I have no idea how to respond to that."

* * *

Sam Manson was having a crappy day. First, her best friend, Danny, had been missing for about a month, and second, her other best friend was dead! Normally, on a day such as this, she, Danny, and Tucker would be on their way to the Nasty Burger for some lunch. She and Tucker would have been fighting about weather or not meat was needed in one's diet, and Danny would be trying to diffuse the tension. _Those were the days_, she thought miserably.

As she kept walking around the park, lost in her thoughts, a little girl with long red hair bumped into her.

"Sorry!" The girl yelped. Clearly, she didn't know what to think of the girl dressed in black.

"That's alright," Sam said, trying not to sound to annoyed. After all, it was partially her fault. "Do you need me to take you back to your parents?"

The little girl shook her head. "No, Mummy and Daddy went to go do stuff, and my brother is watching me and my other brothers. Oh," she added as an after thought, "and my sister, too." Sam noticed her lovely British accent.

"How about you tell me their names, so that I can help you find them?" Sam asked her.

"Oh, there they are!" the girl said, pointing to two figures, a boy and a girl, running towards her. Both of them had black hair.

"Lily, you should've waited for us!" the little boy complained.

Lily shrugged. "Sorry. I wanted Danny to catch me." She told them.

The girl laughed. "Which Danny, Lily? You know that's my nick name, too."

Sam's eyes widened. She suddenly recognized the girl as Danny's clone. "Danielle!"

Danielle looked at her in shock. "Oh, hi, Sam. How are you?"

"Never mind that. What the heck are you doing here? I thought you flew away when Danny restablized you?" Sam practically screamed at her.

Danielle just smiled sheepishly in response while rubbing the back of her neck. "It's a long story," she confessed, "Danny should probably tell it to you."

Sam's mind reeled. Danny, Danny was _here._

"Sam?" said a voice that Sam knew all to well. It was a voice that she had heard since kindergarten, the voice of one of her two best friends. _Danny's voice._

Danny was standing there, with yet another black-haired boy.

"Why the hell haven't you called me?" Sam demanded right away. In the background, she could hear Lily's voice saying, "Mummy and Daddy don't let me use that word yet."

Danny offered her a weak grin. "I wasn't able to." He replied.

Sam glowered at him. "Oh, yeah? Then where the he-_heck_ were you?"

He shrugged. "I was in England."

"Why?"

"Geeze, Sam, why are you interrogating me?" he complained.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe because you disappear for like, three months?" Sam shot at him.

Danny sighed. "Fine," he said, "I'll tell you. I've known for a while now that I was adopted, so when my parents died, I went and found my birth parents. I've been living with them." He explained.

"Well, I guess that's a good reason," Sam muttered grudgingly. "But how did Danielle end up with you?"

"We just ran into each other." Danielle told her with a small shrug.

"So…" Sam said after an awkward silence, "These guys are your siblings?"

Danny nodded, and Dani nudged the boy standing next to her. He stepped forward. "I'm James," he said, "and that's Albus, and you met Lily." Sam nodded.

"Kids, when I told you that you could go to the park, I didn't expect you to run all the way over here." An older woman's voice said. They turned, and Sam saw a pretty woman with long red hair and hazel eyes. Now that Sam knew all of the kids were related, she could see the woman's features in each of the children. Lily had her hair, and both she and James had her eyes. Danielle and Danny had her ears and her chin, while Albus had her nose.

The woman turned towards Sam. "Hello." She said. She, too, had a British accent. "I'm Ginny. Are you a friend of Danny's?"

Sam nodded. "I'm Sam." She told her.

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Oh, so _you're_ Sam. Danny has told me much about you."

"Has he?" Sam said suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at Danny.

Ginny nodded. Another person, a man with black hair, like the children, and green eyes, over which he wore glasses, walked over to them. "Hey, kids, ready to find a hotel?" he asked them.

Before anyone could answer, Sam blurted out, "You're Harry Potter!"

* * *

**(A/N) Dun, dun, duuuuuuun! I bet you weren't expecting that, were you? Mwahaha! R&R!**

* * *

**"PHANEN" NEWS NETWORK (I do not own this)**

from Daughter of a Phantom news announcment

**I have news, that if it turns out to be true, will excite us all, are you ready for this...Danny Phantom will not only be returning next year in time for the 10th Annevesary but we will also be getting a live-action movie.**

**But we have been saying this for years, it's returning, well I actully have facts to support that this time it will be true**

**1. 2014 will mark the 10th Annevisary of the show, if they we're going to make a come back it would have to be then**

**2. Butch Hartman said that if his Twitter follows got to over 1000 followers he would probably announce something big, he's currently at 1031 as of Thursday**

**3. When a fan asked Butch "Is there any chance of Danny Phantom coming bac, I am a huge fan and I know I speak for a lot of people , that show was epic", Butch responded with "Funny you should ask that...", later Butch then posted a questions in which he asked "If I were to make a live action Danny Phantom movie, who would you want to be the villain" this was all posted on sometime last month**

**4. At a previous event, I forget which, when asked about future plasn, Butch constantly randomly shouted out Danny Phantom**

**5. Also on June 5th there was a tumbler post stating that Nickelodean has decided to renew Danny Phantom, later that day the post was taken down**

**6. Danny Phantom has been taken off of Netflix, David Kaufman, Danny's voice actor commented "maybe that means something good...who knows?"**

**I know we have all said this in the past that Danny Phantom is returning, but...did you read my reasons, now is the time my fellow Phans, if we are to make this a reality we must spread the word**


End file.
